


after the beep

by cha hugyeon (jeadore)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, is mostly platonic but if yuou squint your eyes...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeadore/pseuds/cha%20hugyeon
Summary: This is Cha Hakyeon. I’m sorry i missed your call, please leave your message after the beep! [BEEP](or: moments of the idol life through not connected calls (and Sanghyuk's exasperation))





	after the beep

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [kpopolymfics2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kpopolymfics2019) collection. 



> This fic was written for K-Pop Olymfics 2019 as part of Team Canon/AR/Future 2. Olymfics is a challenge in which participants write fics based on prompt sets and compete against other teams of writers, organized by genre. Competition winners are chosen by the readers, so please rate this fic using [this survey](https://forms.gle/66EL41hH5GP3kFuc9)!  
> Prompt: [Nell - Let’s part ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jsb-O-myTI0)| [ supplementary ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/f3/c5/6b/f3c56bf258e40b16382368ffb993e8a4.jpg)\- [ prompts](https://www.flickr.com/photos/passant_58/6772405425/)

_ You’ve reached Cha Hakyeon’s voicemail. I’m sorry I missed your call, please leave your message after the beep. N-night! [BEEP] _

You made me call you to listen to your voicemail message. Really, hyung? This is so ancient. ( _ Don’t call me old! _ ) Ouch. Who even still leaves voice messages? You know there’s Kakao audios now, right? People send those! Unbelievable. ( _ Aww, our Hyogi knows big words— _ )

 

♠

 

_ You’ve reached Cha Hakyeon’s voicemail. I’m sorry I missed your call, please leave your message after the beep. N-night! [BEEP] _

Seriously, N-night? You know people may call you in broad daylight, don’t you? Like me, right now. It’s one o’clock, hyung. Where are you? We’re starving.

 

♠

 

_ You’ve reached Cha Hakyeon’s voicemail. I’m sorry I missed your call, please leave your message after the beep. N-night! [BEEP] _

Manager hyung tell us the company meeting is running late. We’re going out for gopchang, want me to bring you back anything?

 

♠

 

_ You’ve reached Cha Hakyeon’s voicemail. I’m sorry I missed your call, please leave your message after the beep. N-night! [BEEP] _

Is it true? Are we going to America? Pick up the phone hyung, I need to know. Oh my god, I need a passport too. How close will we be from the stars?

 

♠

 

_ This is Cha Hakyeon. It’s a shame we couldn’t talk. But here comes the beep, you know what to do! [BEEP] _

Hey, it’s Sanghyuk. I heard from manager hyung that you’ll have a meeting with our CEO again to discuss the comeback tonight. Do you think that we lucked out with the vampire concept too?

 

♠

 

_ This is Cha Hakyeon. It’s a shame we couldn’t talk. But here comes the beep, you know what to do! [BEEP] _

Hyung, hyung, can you believe it? First win! Baekhyun-ssi and Jongdae-ssi told me they will invite us to dinner to congratulate us and I thought they were fucking with me, but Jongdae actually asked when are we free. It’s even harder to believe than winning first place. I told him to wait until you and Taekwoon calm down, please say you stopped sobbing around.

 

♠

 

_ This is Cha Hakyeon. It’s a shame we couldn’t talk. But here comes the beep, you know what to do! [BEEP] _

N hyung, we have filming today, where _ — _ Oh, there you are. ( _ Hyuk-ddi!! _ ) Wang Kong, hello.

 

♠

 

_ This is Cha Hakyeon. It’s a shame we couldn’t talk. But here comes the beep, you know what to do! [BEEP] _

Yo! Hyung! N hyung!

 

♠

 

_ This is Cha Hakyeon. It’s a shame we couldn’t talk. But here comes the beep, you know what to do! [BEEP] _

Eo, eo, eo. ( _ Han Sang-hyuk!) (Kim Wonsik, that’s not how you do fanchants. It’s more like “HAN SANG-KYAAA”). _ Eo!

 

♠

 

_ This is Cha Hakyeon. It’s a shame we couldn’t talk. But here comes the beep, you know what to do! [BEEP] _

Yo! Eo, N hyung ( _ Han Sanghyuk, stop spamming my voicemail _ ). Eo!

 

♠

 

_ This is Cha Hakyeon. If you are Han Sanghyuk, hang up. Now. If not, please leave your message after the [BEEP] _

Hey, isn’t that rude? What if another Sanghyuk calls you? What if he wants you to model for  _ Heich es heich _ ? Eo!

 

♠

 

_ This is Cha Hakyeon. If you are Han Sanghyuk, hang up. Now. If not, please leave your message after the [BEEP] _

I’m not just trying to fill your voicemail inbox, I’m… yeah, I’m just filling your inbox. But. All this waiting in music shows is insufferable long. ( _ So booooring! _ ) Thanks, Jaehwan hyung. Also, do you realize that if we win tonight, we’ll have a Triple Crown?! What am I saying? Of course you do realize, you wished for it upon a star, didn’t you?

 

♠

 

_ This is Cha Hakyeon. I’m sorry i missed your call, please leave your message after the beep! [BEEP] _

Could you stop pulling a Taekwoon and open the group chat? We’ve been discussing the choreo and _ — _ Ah, manager says you’re filming now.  _ Cheer up _ or  _ Weekly Idol _ ? Whatever, Hongbin or I will send you a vid with the changes of the choreo, so you can give it your “sexy approval” or whatever. Speaking of it, your hand went up a little too high last time. Control yourself, hyung.

 

♠

 

_ This is Cha Hakyeon. I’m sorry i missed your call, please leave your message after the beep! [BEEP] _

Yo, busy hyung. Pick up, pick up, pick up. My sister commented how weird it was that you weren’t at the premiere with some flower bouquet, but I just got home and found out a huge bunch of lavender above my bed. Thanks. It’s quite a nice gesture, I guess. But lavender?

 

♠

 

_ This is Cha Hakyeon. I’m sorry i missed your call, please leave your message after the beep! [BEEP] _

Wonsik is drunk. Like seriously drunk. It’s hilarious. ( _ No, i’m— You’re drunk too! _ ) Yeah, I am. Hehehe. Good thing Hongbin is with us and remember the dorm’s keypad code.

 

♠

 

_ This is Cha Hakyeon. I’m sorry i missed your call, please leave your message after the beep! [BEEP] _

Update: Hongbin’s drunk too. Never thought I’d presence this day _ — _ Hongbin’s ina-, ine-, Hongbin’s inebriation. Wow, that was hard. Never thought I’d presence Hongbin like that, nor Wonsik crying like a baby during the acceptance speech.  _ Dynamite _ won. Wow.  _ Per ardua ad astra _ was _ — _

 

♠

 

_ This is Cha Hakyeon. I’m sorry i missed your call, please leave your message after the beep! [BEEP] _

Your machine rudely cut me off. As I was saying, I really like  _ Per ardua ad astra _ as motto. Is only through hard work and effort and struggling and experiences and  _ living _ that one can reach the stars, the success, their dreams. I think I like this astronomy thing. ( _ Hyuuuuung, come fetch us! _ ) Yeah, hyung, send manager hyung or tell me our address again. 

 

♠

 

_ This is Cha Hakyeon. I’m sorry i missed your call, please leave your message after the beep! [BEEP] _

I’m happy that you love my first song, I truly am, but was it necessary to send me all those katalks and stickers  _ and _ voicemails? Jeez. So this is payback. ( _ Woooo! Turn it up! _ )  _ We keep this love in a photograph, we made these memories for ourselves, where our eyes are never closing, hearts are never broken, and time's forever frozen still. So you can keep me, inside the pocket of your ripped jeans… _ Don’t you love Ed Sheeran oh so much, hyung?  _ You won’t ever be alone, wait for me to come hom _ _ — _

 

♠

 

_ This is Cha Hakyeon. I’m sorry i missed your call, please leave your message after the beep! [BEEP] _

You put your phone in airplane mode already? Huh. Enjoy your trip, make Hongbin cringe a lot, try not to die drowned in that water battle, blah, blah, bring me something, okay? Like that hat I bought you back in Vietnam. 

 

♠

 

_ This is Cha Hakyeon. I’m sorry i missed your call, please leave your message after the beep! [BEEP] _

Happy birthday, hyung. You might be in the fanmeeting, or about to end it. I guess I better send a katalk _ — _

 

♠

 

_ This is Cha Hakyeon. I’m sorry i missed your call, please leave your message after the beep! [BEEP] _

Drinking tea in Gwanjin? Aish, this hyung is such an 80-year-old  _ ahjussi _ . And you even bother young people like me to pick you up? Where…? ( _ It’s not as much as learning to shoot guns, handling arms, fight, walk. It really comes down to breaking a person. To take them away from their family, their comfort zone and break them into something malleable, useful. But we’re idols already. I thought I’d miss my members, and yet… _ ) ( _ Hyogi, you came! _ ) Yeah… Hello, Ryeowook-ssi.

 

♠

 

_ This is Cha Hakyeon. I’m sorry i missed your call, please leave your message after the beep! [BEEP] _

Hey, are you already in Japan? Two years in a row doing this kind of musical, huh? Jaehwan hyung is doing a lot of musicals and it kind of… inspired me? I want to try it out too. Break a leg, hyung.

 

_ ♠ _

 

_ This is Cha Hakyeon. I’m sorry i missed your call, please leave your message after the beep! [BEEP] _

Serve well, but come back safe, hyung.

 

♠

 

_ This is Cha Hakyeon. I’m sorry i missed your call, please leave your message after the beep! [BEEP] _

How is the army treating you? Have you already bullied some poor bastards into worshipping you as their tyrant leader?

 

♠

 

_ This is Cha Hakyeon. I’m sorry i missed your call, please leave your message after the beep! [BEEP] _

Taekwoon is enlisting soon. He said he is going to deactivate his voicemail. Rude, right? I don’t think he’ll do it though.

 

♠

 

_ This is Cha Hakyeon. I’m sorry i missed your call, please leave your message after the beep! [BEEP] _

Hyung, this is _ — _ huh. I think I could do better.

_ ♠ _

 

_ This is Cha Hakyeon. I’m sorry i missed your call, please leave your message after the beep! [BEEP] _

I don’t know how to say it. I miss you. There, I said it. I guess. 

 

_ ♠ _

 

_ This is Cha Hakyeon. I’m sorry i missed your call, please leave your message after the beep! [BEEP] _

How are you, hyung? Did you gain some weight again? Did your abs wake up yet ? Are you sleeping well... or at all? I hope so. You know, you’re a pain in the ass if you don’t, I commiserate with your squad.

 

♠

 

_ This is Cha Hakyeon. I’m sorry i missed your call, please leave your message after the beep! [BEEP] _

I took a few pics of you that night. Right before you got into that damned car. The city lights were bright and you were smiling that fucking bright smile you have when you are being brave and trying to comfort us and guess what. You should have not tried to comfort us. You smiled as if we were about to see each other the following day for practice or a show. You paid for gopchang for me and the others and smiled and talked and asked Wonsik to please lead us well and smiled and got into that damned car. I wish we had seen each other the following day. Or the day after.

 

♠

 

_ This is Cha Hakyeon. I’m sorry i missed your call, please leave your message after the beep! [BEEP] _

I saved those pics. I even posted them. But they are too bright, I had to tone them down. Black and white felt right.

 

♠

 

_ This is Cha Hakyeon. I’m sorry i missed your call, please leave your message after the beep! [BEEP] _

Hey, you should see Hongbin now. He found the way to make lots of money without leaving his room, he found his dream job. Not giving up in being an idol though, or so he says. Wonsik moved out too like three months ago, but Jaehwan didn’t give him a plant like he did with you, so Wonsik is still complaining and trying to convince him of moving in with him. I think he’s scared of ghosts in his shiny big apartment. I’m doing fine. 

 

♠

 

_ This is Cha Hakyeon. I’m sorry i missed your call, please leave your message after the beep! [BEEP] _

You still have a year to go? I...

 

♠

 

_ This is Cha Hakyeon. I’m sorry i missed your call, please leave your message after the beep! [BEEP] _

Please, be well. And come back. 

 

♠

 

_ This is Cha Hakyeon. I’m sorry i missed your call, please leave your message after the beep! [BEEP] _

Jaehwan got another award as a musical actor. I _ — _

 

♠

 

_ This is Cha Hakyeon. I’m sorry i missed your call, please leave your message after the beep! [BEEP] _

Hyung… aish.

 

♠

 

_ This is Cha Hakyeon. I’m sorry i missed your call, please leave your message after the beep! [BEEP] _

Hyung please. We are doing okay but sometimes we are like headless chickens, about to be eaten? I don’t know.

 

♠

 

_ This is Cha Hakyeon. I’m sorry i missed your call, please leave your message after the beep! [BEEP] _

This is not the same without you. Or without Taekwoon. This is not quite the same dream, you know?

 

♠

 

_ This is Cha Hakyeon. I’m sorry i missed your call, please leave your message after the beep! [BEEP] _

Oh, fuck. These things get erased after a while, right?

 

♠

 

_ This is Cha Hakyeon. I’m sorry i missed your call, please leave your message after the beep! [BEEP] _

Tell me you’re not listening to these things. Who still uses voicemail, right? But, remember when we were about to debut and we were crying in that park after filming MyDol and you took my hand and we cried harder? And then you showed me the starry sky and said we should trust the stars, that they will grant us our wishes? We surely asked for different things that night and I chose a dead star. I no longer cry, though. I no longer feel your hand neither.

 

♠

 

_ This is Cha Hakyeon. I’m sorry i missed your call, please leave your message after the beep! [BEEP] _

Hey, hyung. Hakyeon-ssi. I’m glad you’re back safe. I’m… Even if you’re not longer our N hyung _ — _ I’m really glad you’re fine. Call me if you want to hang out or something. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! [♥ ](https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/944454142046679040/vzDBOY0O_400x400.jpg)  
> here's some inspiration:  
> \- [Hakyeon talking about the night before debut with Hyuk ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PbuzosOgv6g)  
> \- [Hyuk's tweet ](https://twitter.com/HSangHyuk/status/1102169315904643072) \+ Hakyeon's [letter](https://twitter.com/janelley__/status/1111623811718356993) and [pics](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D3HcNCIVAAMaObB.png) [in the](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D2kClRAVYAAFNUA.png) [army](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D1cscZpU4AACISr.jpg)
> 
> and here some thanks to!  
> -to all the lovely team canon that welcomed me and supported me  
> -to dearest e for being the most amazing beta  
> -to [cha hakyeon&vixx ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D0pyxEIUwAAW1nV.jpg)and the damned rollercaster of feelings they gave me


End file.
